Forever Grateful
by LateNightDramaQueen
Summary: I think at one point or another we were all in love with Lily Evans. I mean, how could we not be? She was brave. She was intelligent. She was witty. She was kind. She was everything a Marauder held in high esteem. And she was beautiful. Told from the perspective of Peter Pettigrew. Not related to Faith When I Fall. Oneshot. Please R R


I think at one point or another we were all in love with Lily Evans. I mean, how could we not be? She was brave. She was intelligent. She was witty. She was kind. She was everything a Marauder held in high esteem. And she was beautiful.

So yes, at some point in our seven years at Hogwarts, each of us fell in love with her, and probably was in love with her all the way until her death. Except me perhaps; could I really claim to have loved the woman I gave over to Voldemort? No, I don't suppose I could. But at some point, before my capacity to love was replaced with fear, I loved her just like the rest.

James of course was the most obvious; asking her out daily, whining to us every time he was rejected, and ultimately winning her over and being the one who got to marry her, to hold her, to kiss her, to hear _she_ loved _him _back—in the way we all wished she loved us. James was definitely the most open about his love for Lily, but he was not the first to lover her, or arguably the one to love her deepest. He was just the one confident enough to proclaim it, and the one who never realized the pain he caused his closest friends by going after the girl of his dreams—of all our dreams.

Remus was the first to fall for the fiery-haired beauty. He was the only one of us whose company she welcomed in the first four years of our lives. They grew close quickly, always studying in the library together or playing exploding snap in the common room. Yet it may have remained only friendship, if not for the discovery Lily made in second year. Even a few months before us, Lily worked out Remus' "furry little problem".

She was his first peer to assure him that his lycanthropy would never change her good opinion of him, and he loved her for it. She also encouraged him to tell his closest friends—James, Sirius, and myself—though we worked it out before Remus ever summoned the courage. From the time she found out until the time she was forced into hiding with James, Lily brought Remus chocolate on every morning after the full moon. And on every one of those mornings, Remus was reminded of her reaction upon discovering his secret and of how much he loved her.

Sirius was next to fall for Lily, and in my opinion, the one who loved her most. It was early fifth year, right after the disastrous prank he'd pulled on Snape. We still weren't speaking with him, and he was quite honestly, a wreck. Lily had heard of the prank from Snape, and though she was horrified by what could have been, Lily recognized, in that way of hers, that Sirius had made a fool's mistake, but had not been intent on truly hurting Snape, or especially Remus. She reached out to him when he needed someone most and he fell hard.

In the years to come, he would only grow to love her more as they confided in one another about their issues with their families, their fears, and their dreams. Unfortunately for Sirius, James revealed his love for Lily mere weeks after Sirius discovered his own feelings. Once James became set on Lily, there was nothing for Sirius to do but watch his friend win his girl, for betraying James to go after Lily himself was not an idea which would ever even cross the dog's mind.

I was the last to fall under the witch's spell, and it wasn't until after she and James were already dating. I had watched as each of my friends had developed feelings for Lily, but, though I found her to be undeniably beautiful, I had yet to see what all the fuss was about. It was one afternoon in Hogsmeade, the five of us were sat at a table in The Three Broomsticks, debating what to do with our afternoon. I sat quietly, thinking my opinion would not matter much to my companions.

"Well, what do you think wormy?" Lily had asked after a while. I was shocked; I couldn't remember a time when my friends had shown any interest in what I wanted to do. Eventually, I shrugged.

"Honeydukes I 'spose," I murmured.

"Right," said Lily with a smile, "Honeydukes it is then." Sirius, James, and Remus all gaped at her for a moment, but didn't argue. And at that moment I understood the fuss. It wasn't just that Lily was exceptionally bright, or kind, or brave—though she was all those things. It was that she had the uncanny ability to recognize those in need and provide what they needed in a way that didn't make them feel pitied, but special and loved.

We had all loved Lily Evans, for she had the unique ability to love each of us as we most needed: Remus with acceptance, Sirius unconditionally, James romantically, and myself as a valued friend. I don't believe Lily ever knew how each of us felt for her, but she loved us until the day she died just the same. For that, I will be forever grateful.

**A/N just a little something I felt like writing down today. I've always wondered about Lily's relationships with the other marauders. This is just one take. Anyway, please review.**

**CHEERS!**


End file.
